Currently, there are no practical automated or semi-automated processes available for integrating unidirectional (UD) fibre layers between multi-axial fibre layers of a fibre-reinforced composite preform, especially when there is a variable web or profile height in the composite preform profile. Accordingly, to date it has simply been impractical to integrate UD fibre layers between multi-axial fibre layers, as this would be a complex and painstaking manual procedure that would require each layer of the preform being individually or separately shaped for application of a respective UD fibre layer.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.